fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Excelsior
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 30 |height = 5'5" |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Purple |hair = Blonde |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Misericordia |mark location = Right Back Shoulder |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Guild Master |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Fiore |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = *Sword Magic *Telekinesis |curse = |weapons = *Kunzahkrii |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , the was the former fourth Guild Master of the Misericordia legal guild, which was destroyed by a unidentified dark guild. To seek out the dark guild attackers, he'd seek out the Justice Sword guild, to not only join in their ranks, but to have their help in hunting down the dark guild. Personality Excelsior was viewed as a wise, just guild master, only wanting the best for his members. He was known for his great wisdom in judgements, helping newer, younger mage in how their magic operates, and how they could create their own style of fighting with said magic. Greatly intelligent, he's thoughtful of others, and those in the town of Alstroemeria. While he was soon as a generous, kind individual, he can be angered but he rarely shows such emotions and would show a calming expression. However, ever since the dark guild attacked and destroyed Alstroemeria along with Misericordia, he had questioned his choices in becoming the guild master, blaming himself for the deaths of the civilains living in town and of the members of the guild. While he does seek revenge, he agreed to not persuit it unless along the way it helps him somehow. Magic & Abilities : Excelsior was a infamous telekinetic wielder, who said his magical capabilities in Telekinesis allowed him to lift varies objects with great weight and mass. It was said that Excelsior had lifted objects that was over 20+ tonnes with ease. He's infamous power made him able to even manipulate physical objects from a great distance, and even lift individuals even buildings : While rarely using this magic, Excelsior had shown to be a proficent user of Sword Magic. Master Swordsmanship: Excelsior is undoubtly one of the most greatest swordsmen to walk Fiore. He's elegant master of his Kunzahkrii made him to be a revered foe to any swords wielder. He's know when to strike with the blade, know how much force and where to angle the Kunzahkrii. Due to the Kunzahkrii nature being that its blade is made of pure concentrated of plasma magical energy, he's able to use the Kunzahkrii to perform any forms of magic he desired. Expert Acrobatic: Excelsior is a great acrobatic, performng leaps over buildings, wall climbing and scalling walls and tall towers. He's able to quickly leap wall to wall, and locate the quickest way to his destination. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Telekinesis User